


Between Flowers and Coffee

by joinmyblackparade



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, Little Bit Crack, M/M, Shuu Tsukiyama - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, ken kaneki - Freeform, shuuneki, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmyblackparade/pseuds/joinmyblackparade
Summary: what if everything went slightly different when they met for dinner?What if the gourmet has another hobby he would like to share with Kaneki?
Relationships: Ken Kaneki/Shuu Tsukiyama, Tsukiyama Shuu/Kaneki Ken, shuuneki - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki's POV

I am going to Tsukiyama's house. It is quite windy outside but the sun is shining so I am just wearing a vest over my white button up shirt.  
When I left the Anteiku I hadn't even told Touka, who I am going to meet because I know that Touka and Tsukiyama hate each other from the bottom of their hearts. Since Tsukiyama first came into the cafè, Touka won't shut up talking about how bad he is and that I should stay away from him. I don't understand what she means, I thought to myself while going to Tsukiyama's house. Well when we first met at the Anteiku he was a little bit weird but after we met on the campus at my school and drank some coffee together, he seemed like a good but lonely guy so I said yes to the dinner today. He also likes Sen Takatsuki, my favorite book author.

He knows that I'm a ghoul and I know that he's one, so I'm really curious what he offers me to eat. I'm new to all of this ghoul stuff and I still can't eat human flesh without having a mental breakdown so this is going to be fun today. *I shouldn't have agreed to this, I think to myself* I'm starting to get nervous. His house shouldn't be far away by now. I come across a big entrance. I go inside and there are a lot of different flowers. I go to the house and ring the bell when I notice that my hands are shaking and a little bit sweaty. I clean the sweat of my hands by running them over my jeans right before someone opens the door and greets me with a very exhilerated "Bonjour, come in Kaneki-kun".

Before I could even say hello he took my hand and kissed it, I think my head has never been this red before. I step inside the house and he leads me to the table where there is enough room for ten other people. His house is really big. I can't believe he lives here on his own, no wonder he is such a lonely guy.  
We sit down and it takes me about what feels like ten minutes to finally say something.

"Your house is really big, you really live here alone"?

"Yes, I do but it's not that bad. At least I have no one to interrupt me when I'm reading" he said with a small smile.

"I see, you also have a lot of beautiful flowers outside."

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you like them. You know, flowers are my passion. There's nothing more meaningful and beautiful than flowers in this world, even though you are extremely beautiful."

I almost choked on my own spit. Did I hear that right? Was he referring to me as 'extremely beautiful'? I think my head is as red as a tomato right now.  
I think he noticed the change of expression and shade on my face because he is giggling. "Ah, Kaneki-kun I like it when you don't know what to say and this look on your face - très bien!"

"I-I'm--" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I am interrupted by my stomach growling.

"I see you are already a little bit hungry, aren't you? I shouldn't have talked so much, I will bring you the meal right away. I don't want you to starve."

"No, it's okay I'm not that hungry."

"But you are Kaneki-kun. I know you still have to get used to it but you have to eat or you are going to starve to death."  
My stomach starts to growl more.

"You can fight against it as long as you want but your body needs it and your brain knows it."  


Tsukiyama leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. After some minutes he comes out of the kitchen with two plates. "Viola!" he said and puts a plate infront of me.  
I look at it and it smells and looks delicious. I think I will start to drool if I look at it longer.

Tsukiyama sees that look on my face but he knows I would still fight against my urge to eat it so he cuts a piece off and shoves it into my mouth. After this piece I couldn't stop and I ate the whole thing in record time. 

Tsukiyama laughs at me and I apologize for eating like a pig even though I know Tsukiyama doesn't care.  
He finishes his piece and looks at me. His purple eyes staring into my grey ones. 

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks with a smile.

"It was delicious" I answer.

"Do you want to know wha-… who it was?" Tsukiyama's smile grows bigger.

"I'd rather not" I still can't stand the fact that I was eating human flesh even though it tasted good. I can't kill just because I'm hungry. That's wrong.

I think Tsukiyama sees that I was overthinking the situation so he quickly tries to change the subject.

"Do you want one cup of my world-famous coffee?" he asks me.

"World-famous, huh?" I smile at him.

"Yes, Kaneki-kun have you never heard of my coffee? You will see it's the best"

I laugh at his statement and look at him while he leaves the room. He is always so elegant and handsome. I don't think there is any situation in which he doesn't look good. What? What am I even thinking? I don't like him that much. He is just a good friend. Right after that, he places two cups of coffee on the table. 

"It already smells so good" I say before taking a sip. "And it tasts amazing too, you are a really good coffee maker"

"Thank you, Kaneki-kun, but I know something or should I better say someone who smells even better." he said while leaning to me and smelling me. "Ah, Très Bien."

I flushed and was breathless.

"Kaneki-kun am I allowed to show you something when you've finished your coffee?" he asks me and I nod, still unable to speak.

I finish my coffee and start to follow him up the stairs and down a hallway which leads to a closed door.  
On the walls there are some pretty pictures, most of them of flowers, I wonder if he also likes art and knows who drew these amazing pictures. He pulls a key out of his suit and opens the door. It is dark but I still go in. Suddenly the lights go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoked, is the only word I can think of if someone asks me what my first reaction to this was. On second thoughts it seems interesting.  
The room is a sex chamber. There are all kind of things in there, some look interesting but others just painful.

I don't realize I am still standing on the exact same spot. I haven’t moved one inch. Tsukiyama is standing behind me, watching me closely when he touches my upper arm gently. I turn around and at first I can't even look at him because I am so embarrassed. Tsukiyama lifts my chin up with his index finger so I could look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to look at the room more closely?" he asks.

To be honest I really am curious about everything in this room. On the one side of the room there are candles and some knives, on the other side of the room all different kinds of whips.  
Next to the whips there is a drawer. I am curious what I would find in there so I make my way towards it.

Before opening it, I look at Tsukiyama asking if it is okay for me to open it. He just nods. I am nervous while opening it. In the drawer are different sizes, lenghts of what I think are butt plugs or dildos. I begin to wander around the room. In one of the corners there are chains hanging from the ceiling and next to it is a small table with, I don't really know what it is but it looks like something that could really hurt you. It is made out of metal I think and really spiky.

Tsukiyama eyes every move I make. I see that he is watching me from the corner of my eye. I go further to a big closet. I open the doors and see ropes, ties and leashes hanging in there. They are looking interesting but I don't know how someone would use them. I've touched the black rope, which is the longest and it feels good in my hands.

Tsukiyama begins to walk towards me.  
He takes the black rope out of the closet which I just held in my hands two minutes ago.

"W-What do you do with them?" I stutter.

"Do you want me to show you?" Tsukiyama speaks. 

My eyes widen and I begin to blush.

"You can keep on your clothes, for now" a sly smile is on Tsukiyama's face. "I will just show you how I use it".

I nod, I can't even bring out a simple 'yes'.

"Good. Put your hands behind your back, I will start there" Tsukiyama says. 

I do like he told me. He starts to wrap the rope around my hands and ties the rope together.

"Now spread your legs a little" he speaks in a commanding but still gentle tone. He wraps the rope around my whole body. I am now completely unable to move on my own. He shows me a collar and a leash.

"You will get one soon my dear Kaneki. You are mine now."  
I once again blush at his words. Why do I blush when he talks to me? Maybe… it is more than friendship?  
Well, at least I think so, otherwise I wouldn't be tied up in his sex chamber.

Why did I even say yes to this? He has some kind of magic on me and I am falling under his spell.  
A little moan left my mouth because this is just too much for me and before I can even realize what is happening he crashes his lips onto mine and we start to kiss passionately.  
My body heats up instantly. Tsukiyama is still kissing me and I am completely lost in the kiss.  
He bites my lip and it starts bleeding. He licks every little drop of blood off my lips. When he is finished he looks at me. 

My lips are reddend and swollen from all the kissing and biting. He gives me a small peck to the lips again and I wish that I wouldn't be tied up right now so I can put my arm around him and go through his perfect purple hair.  
The excitement can be seen on the front of my pants and I want to hide it from him but he already noticed my boner. He licks his lips and his eyes are shining.

"Kaneki-kun I think we've played enough for today. I don't wan't to take advantage of this situation. I will free you from this rope now."  


Tsukiyama unties the rope around me and as glad as I am that I can finally use my hands again, as sad am I, because I really enjoyed the moment we just had together. The first thing I do when he unties me is putting my hands infront of my boner. I am so embarrassed he got to see me like this.

"Kaneki-kun, you really don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's normal. Would you feel better if I tell you that I really enjoyed this too and that I almost got carried away a little too much? I must say you are a pretty good kisser."

"T-Thank you, Tsukiyama-kun"

Tsukiyama puts his hands around my hands and away from my boner. He looks me in my eyes and leans in again. He again bites down on my lip and I feel the blood dripping down my chin. It hurts but it also is pure pleasure at the same time.

"Y-You taste delicious, Kaneki-kun. Your scent is so unique. I-I LOVE IT!"

This time he bites harder on my lip and more blood begins to drip down my chin.  
His grip gets tighter and I can't move. When Tsukiyama looks at me again I see that his eyes are black and red, typical ghoul eyes and they are very intimitating. He scares me a little bit in this moment. I think he sees that I am a little bit scared and his eyes turn back to the beautiful purple they normally are.

"I'm sorry Kaneki-kun, I've got a bit carried away. Let me dry the blood off of your chin with my hankerchief."

"It's okay, you don't have to." I reply.

He still wipes it off my chin.  
"Kaneki-kun do you want to go to the living room for a bit? Maybe have some coffee with me."

"That sounds great." I say while we are leaving his 'playroom'.

I sit down on the couch in the living room while Tsukiyama makes the coffee. So many questions are running through my head.  
Why is he showing me his room? What does he mean with my scent is unique? Does he like me?  
What is happening with me? I'm so confused but before I can worry more, Tsukiyama comes with two cups of coffee.

"Here, I hope you like it and you forgive me for almost biting your lip off." he says while placing the cup in front of me.

"It's really no big deal. I didn't mind it to be honest." I respond.

I take the cup in my hand and started to drink it.  
We both sit there until I hear a clock ringing.  
I look at my watch and instantly jump up.  
Tsukiyama looks at me worried.

"It's already half past eleven I need to go to work tomorrow. I'm really sorry Tsukiyama-kun but I have to go now."

"Oh, what a pity but I hope we will meet again sometime soon." He takes my hand and kisses me one last time. This time I am able to put my arms around him. He escorts me to the door and also wants to bring me home but I kindly deny it.

The last thing I need is Touka seeing him bringing me home at almost midnight or worse kissing me.  
It's not like I'm ashamed of him or anything but I don't want to listen to all the stupid things she says about him all the time.

I give him one last smile before leaving. I go down the road and already start missing him.

I finally arrive at my home at the Anteiku. I try to sneak in and be as quiet as possible.  
Before I can go into my room, I hear someone opening their door. I think it is Touka who is going to the get some water but I'm not sure.  
When she leaves I quickly head to my room and close the door behind me.  
As soon as I am in my room I am falling into my bed. So many questions are running through my head again but It seems like I am really exhausted because I am already falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and I am still tired but I have a smile on my face. Tsukiyama kissed me, it's like I can still feel his lips on mine.  
I hope that wasn't a dream.

I dress myself and go down to the Anteiku.  
Only Yoshimura is there and he is making coffee.

"Kaneki, do you want a cup of coffee?" he asks.

"Yes please. Where are the other's?" I ask looking around the cafè.

"I've sent them to the supermarket to buy some coffee beans." he answers.

I nod and take the coffee, which he places in front of me. "So good, like always" I smile.

"Thank you Kaneki. Could you stay here and watch the cafè for a bit? I have to talk to Yomo."

"Of course, no problem" I smile at him as he leaves the cafè.

An hour passed and Touka and Hinami finally came back from shopping to help me serve the customers.  
They bring the bags with the coffee beans behind the desk and Hinami shows me her new dress, Touka has bought for her.  
Since Hinami's parents died, Touka was something like a mother to her and I have to admit she does an amazing job. "It's beautiful Hinami." I tell her. Her face goes slightly red and she runs upstairs to her room to learn some new words.

Touka and I serve coffee for two and a half hours now in complete silence.  
I am cleaning the coffee machine when I hear a cup break. Touka accidentally pushed a cup off of the table. I run to her with a broom and help her cleaning up the mess.  
When I am about to pick up the last piece of the cup. She looks at me weird.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know, something is different about you today." she says while stepping closer to me.  
She takes a sniff of me and her eyes widen and she stares at me with anger and disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you meet Tsukiyama yesterday?   
Is that why you still were up at midnight? What did you do with him?   
Didn't I warn you about him? You don't even know what monster he is!" Touka starts screaming at me.

"I-I, well w-we" I stutter not knowing what I should say.

"What 'we', what did you guys do all night? Oh my god I don't even want to know it." Touka speaks.

"Touka, we only talked for a bit, nothing more." I reply.

"You 'only' talked for a bit. Yeah, that's why you are smelling so strong after him. You were at his house weren't you?" Touka asks.

"Touka, I--" Before I can even finish the sentence, Nishiki comes into the Anteiku.  
Oh yeah I need that right now, another person who is going to scream at me and making fun of me.

"What the fuck guys, I could hear you scream outside, what happened?" Nishiki asks, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what happened, Kaneki? Tell us" she says also crossing her arms.

I bury my face in my hands. How can someone be so temperamentally.

"I will tell you what Kaneki did, he went on a date with Tsukiyama." Touka speaks.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Nishiki can't believe what he is hearing.

"It wasn't a date. It was just two guys drinking coffee together and talking, that's it." I have to defend myself.

"But not with that piece of shit!" Touka says.

"You went on a date with Tsukiyama? And you are still alive. How come you go on a date with someone and I'm not?" Nikishi said.

"Stop, he is not a piece of shit and it wasn't a date." I tell them.

"Oh now he is defending him, he really must like him" Nikishi says and laughs at it.

Touka lets out a low growl and storms off.

"So, how come your lovelife is better than mine?" Nikishi jokes about it.   
I just roll my eyes at that and start to finish cleaning up the mess Touka made.  
New customers are coming in and Nishiki and I serve them. 

After a while Touka comes downstairs and helps us making coffee. She doesn't talk to me but at least she looks at me again, even if she always looks at me like she is going to kill me.  
I don't understand why she is so angry at me.  
Well it kinda was something more than just a dinner but it also wasn't a real date. I don't know. It's complicated.   


It's almost 4 in the afternoon now, that means I am almost finished with work. Only twenty minutes left.   
I wonder what I should do today?   
Maybe I will read one or two books today or help Hinami with learning new words. She is such a diligent girl.

I am finished with washing the dishes so I want to go upstairs but since a new customer is about to come in I stay a little longer to help Touka and Nishiki.  
I hear the doorbell ring and smile at whoever was coming inside. 

Unfortunately it is Tsukiyama who comes in.  
My smile fades away. As excited as I am to see him again, as nervous I am because I'm certain that Touka will make a drama out of it.

"Mi Amore, I missed you so much. I couldn't bear it to be away from you that long." Tsukiyama dramatically says.

I roll my eyes at that because it isn't even a whole day since he last has seen me but a small smile still comes upon my lips. 

The smile soon leaves my lips again when I hear Touka start to insult Tsukiyama.

"You fucking asshole. Leave the Anteiku now and never come back. We don't need someone like you here." Touka yells.

"Miss Kirishima, nice to see you again too. I see, you already know that our beloved Kaneki was at my house yesterday.

We had quite some fun." Tsukiyama tries to provoke her.

Touka is about to flip out but thank god Nishiki steps in front of her and tries to calm her down a little bit, though it isn't effective.

"Hell yeah we all knew he was at yours. He stinks like you." Touka screams.

"I still can smell your scent. You two must have had a rough night, don't you?" Nishiki jokes and can't stop laughing.  
"I bet you two have gotten all worked up." Nishiki continues.

Touka looks at Nishiki like she will kill him if he won't stop.

As Touka storms passed Nishiki and in the direction of Tsukiyama I just thought about how much it will cost to rebuilt this cafè because if Touka and Tsukiyama start a fight, everything in this cafè will be broken by the end of it and most likely one of them will be dead.

Thank god Yoshimura comes in right before Touka is in front of Tsukiyama.  
Yoshimura now stands right inbetween of Tsukiyama and Touka.

"What is the problem now?" Yoshimura asks.

"The problem is this piece of trash" Touka speaks angrily, pointing at Tsukiyama.

"I did nothing, I swear to everything what's holy to me." Tsukiyama says.

"The only thing I did was step into this cafè" Tsukiyama continues.

"That's the problem!" Touka screams again.

Yoshimura is calm like always.  
"Touka, can't you just be a little friendlier. Everyone is welcome at the Anteiku. You should know that." Yoshimura gently speaks.

Before Touka can say something I interrupt her because I know she won't be nicer to him.

"Mister Yoshimura, I've finished my shift for today. Am I allowed to go now? I think Tsukiyama and I should go for a walk" I say and see the look Tsukiyama gives Touka.  
Yoshimura nods, "Be careful out there" he adds.  
I nod and take Tsukiyama's hand and drag him out of the cafè.

After we go down the street and away from the Anteiku, I lean against the wall for a moment.  
*Sigh* That was exhausting.  
I bury my face in my hands, calming myself down.

"Kaneki-kun, is everything alright?" Tsukiyama says and takes my hands in his again.  
"I really liked seeing you so eager even if it was only so Touka and I wouldn't fight anymore." He says, still holding my hands.

He lifts my head up so I can look at him. He towers over me and leans in to give me a kiss.   
The kiss is passionate and suddenly thousands of butterflies are in my stomach.   
I realize that we are out in the public and quickly shove him away and begin to panic.  
He laughs. "No one cares that we kiss. Stop to panic. Everythings fine." Tsukiyama tries to calm me down.   
He leans in again and we kiss again. I open my eyes to look if someone is watching but he is right, no one cares so we continue.


	4. Chapter 4

We stop kissing because I am out of breath and he laughs again.  
"Ah, Kaneki-kun, if you could see yourself right now. Dolce!"

We continue walking down the street, hand in hand of course and I don't know how to describe it but there is a warm feeling consuming my whole body and I am truly happy in this moment.  
I can't wish for anything else. Everything I ever wanted is to be with someone who loves and cares for me and I think I found him.  
I smile and enjoy the moment.

"Why are you smiling all the time?" Tsukiyama turns to me and asks.

"Huh. Oh, it's nothing" I answer, still smiling.

"Where are we even going?" I add.

"Ah, I totally forgot to tell you. When I came into the Anteiku I wanted to asked you if you want to go on a date with me. I take this as a yes." he says and gestures to our intertwined fingers.

I start blushing. "Yes, of course" I say.

"I can't tell you where we are going because it's a surprise. You have to wait until you see it" Tsukiyama tells me.

A surprise? What can it possible be?

We go down the street and turn right at the corner. There is a beautiful park with a lot of trees and flowers and everything. I know this park. Hide and I sometimes come here when we have no school because there are so many beautiful places here, where you can just relax.

We go around the park until there is a basket on a blanket.

"A picnic?" I ask more to myself than Tsukiyama.

What had he done if I said 'no' to this? He is really self-confident I must say. I'm sure he knew I'd say yes.

"Yes a picnic. I hope you like it Kaneki-kun. I made my world-famous coffee again just for you" Tsukiyama says.

We sit next to each other and I look inside the basket. There is coffee, flowers and books. He knows exactly what I like.

He takes out the flowers and gives them to me.

"F-For me?" I ask.

"Of course, who else should I give them to?" Tsukiyama says.

The flowers are so beautiful and in all kind of colors. Orange ones, pink ones, red ones, so beautiful.

"Do you want to know how these flowers are called and what they stand for?" Tsukiyama asks me.

"Yes, please" I say because I am really curious.

"These flowers are called 'Gerbera' and they mean you make everything nicer and prettier." Tsukiyama tells me and I once again blush.

"They are so beautiful. Thank you." I say to him.

He looks into my eyes and strokes my cheek.

"I am so happy that you are here with me." Tsukiyama says and leans in again to kiss me.

I put the flowers aside and put my hands around his neck. Our kiss is so passionate that I almost sit fully in his lap by now.  
For a moment I completely forgot where we are and what we are doing here. I am completely lost in the kiss and I hope it will never end.  
When we are finished kissing each other I am sitting in his lap.

My lips are totally red and swollen from all this kissing.  
I don't want to move because I lik it to be this near to him so I stay like this for a while and bury my head in the crook of his neck.  
He puts his hand on my back and starts rubbing it.

After a while he starts to speak up. "I have another surprise for you"

Another surprise?

I turn around and sit inbetween his legs. He takes the basket and puts a book in my hand.

"I know you missed the autograph session last week, so I contacted Sen Takatsuki and she sent me her newest book with something written on it." Tsukiyama explained.

'You have an amazing boyfriend and I wish we could have met last week. I hope we will meet one day. Stay true to yourself Ken Kaneki, with much love Sen Takatsuki.'

I start to tear up a little bit. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"You didn't have to. It's—, I—, Thank you so much Tsukiyama-kun. No one has ever done something like that for me." I say and give him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you like it" he says.

"Like it? I do more than just like it. I love it!" I exclaim, tears filling my eyes now.

Tsukiyama wipes the tears from my eyes and gives me a gentle kiss. The kiss isn't passionate but gentle.  
It is full of love and caring. It is powerful.

We sit in the park for hours and talk, kiss, drink coffee and we both are reading our books. We are reading the paragraphes we like the most out loud.  
It is beautiful spending time with him and I think we are much more connected now than we were before.  
Whatever anyone will say, nothing can stop me from falling in love with him even more.

I am sure now that he is the one who I should always be with.  
Every second closer to him makes me realize how hard I have fallen for him.  
I'm sure the butterflies in my stomach will never go away because everytime I look at him my heart skips a beat and his sight fills me with love and happiness. I can't be happier.

It is getting dark now so we decide to pack everything and go to Tsukiyama's house.  
Today is Friday that means I don't have to work tomorrow so I'm probably staying at Tsukiyama's house.  
I want to change my clothes at first but I don't think it's a good idea to go back to my place because of Touka.  
I don't want her to ruin my mood right now so we go straight to Tsukiyama's house. 

As we are going through the flower path leading to his house I admire the flowers again. Tsukiyama and me are still holding hands until he reaches in his elegant black trousers and pulls out the key to his house. 

We go inside and the first thing he asks me is if I want some coffee. I tell him that I'm full for now.

We sit down on the couch and Tsukiyama puts an arm around me and sits right next to me even though there is still room for two other people. I don't mind though. He sets his coffee aside and looks at me.

"It is really late now. We should go to sleep. What do you think?" he asks me.

"That's a great idea. I am really tired." I tell him and yawn.

Tsukiyama then is leading me upstairs and down the hallway on the left. His room is spacious. There is a big window across the door and the purple curtains covering the windows are an eye-catcher. He has a red and black queen-sized bed on the left of his room. Next to it is a drawer with a lamp on it. Across the bed there is a big closet in which he has all his suits and trousers I think. Everything seems so royal like he is some prince and I am so stunned by it.

He gives me a white shirt from the closet and black boxer shorts.

"I'm sorry mon amour, my clothes won't quite fit you but I hope they are alright for the night." he says and I thank him.

I go to the room next, which is a bathroom and get changed. I come back and he also is already in his pyjamas. A gray shirt and purple boxer shorts.  
We lay down in bed and he pulls me against him.  
I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. It's calming and I'm getting even more tired now. Before I fall asleep I say one last thing. 

"Our date today was wonderful. Thank you."

I hear Tsukiyama murmur something but I am already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story for so many years now in my drafts on my phone. I needed to publish it or else all my hard work would have been for nothing.  
> I don't know if you like this story and if you would like me to continue. I mean it is kinda 'completed' but the smut scene and a proper ending is definitely missing. If you would like me to continue or just make a Smut Special tell me.  
> Feedback is always welcomed. Don't be too harsh on me, English is not my mother's tongue.


End file.
